Impossible Love
by Ashton-Stokes
Summary: What if Nick had twin daughters? They end up working with him, and of course the trouble maker get's herself in a lot of it. Will Nick ever see his daughter again? Or will she end up being his next case?
1. The Problem

Ashton sat quietly in a chair of the principal's office while her father and the principal had a little talk about her behavior. That afternoon at lunch she had started a food fight after some girl pushed her in the cafeteria line. Of course this would be expected of a high school or even a middle school student but Ashton was only 5 years old. Her sister, Mally, on the other hand was easier to get along with, she didn't really care if someone hit into her and didn't apologize, or if someone cut into line. She simply wanted to get threw the day, she found school extremely boring and only wanted to get home. Ashton on the other hand found school easy and boring as well but instead of being passive like her twin sister, she became a trouble maker and always managed to start a fight.  
"I don't know what I'm going to do with you," Nick, her father, said as he came out of the principal's office with a look of disappointment on his face, "Why can't you be more like your sister?" Ashton sat there looking at her feet, not caring about what her father just asked her. The principal came out shortly after and sat down next to Ashton and asked Nick to take a seat.  
"Miss Stokes," he started as he took out a piece of paper and handed it to Nick, "We feel that you are causing trouble because you're bored, Am I right?" Ashton simply nodded as a response. "Well you father and I have decided to push you and your sister up a couple of grades, to keep you busy." Ashton looked up from the floor.  
"You're going to take me out of Kindergarten?" she asked in a unusually soft voice. The principal nodded. "What if I can't do it? What if it's to hard?" she asked suddenly as she looked up at her father.  
"Ash, what's 3x4?" he asked.  
"12," she replied.  
"And 7x7?"  
"49," again another right answer.  
"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine," he placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled for the first time sense she had seen him that afternoon.  
"And Mally too?" he nodded. Suddenly the principal cut into their conversation not being able to hold himself back any longer.  
"Mr. Stokes, you knew about your children's gifts and never said anything?"  
"I figured they'll show themselves soon enough!"  
Once Ashton moved up the amount of grades that her father and the principal felt she could handle, she stopped causing trouble and concentrating on her studies. Both her and her sister graduated at the age of 12 years old. Of course they went to college to follow in their father's foot steps and became a forensic scientist. 


	2. Missing

Ashton sat quietly next to Greg Saunders, her co-worker, waiting patiently for the results to her blood sample. Greg had already pulled to double shifts and was tiered and unable to perform his tasks as quickly as usual.  
"Come on Greg, I know you can do this faster than this!" Ashton presses as she leaned over his slumped shoulder.  
"Give me a break Ash, I can only go so fast on the amount of sleep I'm working off of," he wined as he printed out her results. Ashton snatched up the piece of paper with a large smile planted on her face.  
"Thanks Greg, that's extactly the answer I needed," she walked out after tapping Greg gently on the back, "I know exactly where this guys hiding now!!" she mumbled as she walked down the hall. ****(Hours Later)  
  
Nick walked into Greg's lab in a panic.  
"Have you seen Ashton?" he asked quickly as he placed his hands over Gregs worked, grabbing his attention fully.  
"Ya, hours ago." Greg replied, "Said something about knowing where her killer was, the attic killer..I think." He mumbled.  
"Shit," Nick swore under his breath, "The attic killer has Ashton and I have no clue where they are!"  
  
I'm really sorry that it's so short but I'll make the next chapter really long to make up for it(I'm in the middle of history class and I'm trying to do two things at once) 


	3. The Attic Killer

Ashton sat quietly, not that she had a choice, on a chair in the corner of a room. She was gagged and her hands bound. She looked around franticly, looking for a way out if she ever managed to get free. She recognized the scene, the same as all the other deaths she'd been working on in the crime lab with her father and greg. Young girl, tied to a chair, gagged and in a dark room. She had been on the chase for only a week and she knew that her kidnapper was the murderer they'd been after.  
Her side hurt, she assumed because of the major cut that was across it. She couldn't remember how she has received it, but she did know that it wouldn't be long before she bleed to death. Her head her from the struggle, she couldn't remember that either but knew that their had to be one because she wouldn't have given up without a fight. The old bandana that sat in her mouth tasted of sweat and it made her gag as she thought about where and what it had been threw. There were no windows in the strange room, and only one door, that was closed, leaving the room completely dark. She couldn't have seen her hand in front, even if she could have raised it in her line of vision. She sobbed quietly as she thought about how frantic her father would be, and Greg! They were close all right, even if her father didn't know how close.  
They weren't going out, but she felt a lot closer to him that to any of the others at the lab. She could talk to him and she could tell him things that she could never tell her sister or her father. She knew that no matter what he wouldn't say a word and that he wouldn't tell a sole anything that she would tell him, unless of course she was in danger.  
  
***** Nick ran as fast as he could to Grissom's office, frantic (just as Aston assumed) that he couldn't find his daughter. Grissom sat calmly, as always, at his desk looking over some final detail on a case before it went to trial. "Grissom, she's gone!!!" he cried as he slamed his hands palm down on his desk. "Who's gone?" he asked, not even looking up from his case work. "Ashton, he got her!" Of course, Grissom had not clue who 'he' was but still shrugged. "What are you talking about, I saw Ashton 10 minutes ago," he looked up from his paper work into Nick's confused eyes, "she picked up some stuff for Mally, and was off again." He put the papers down and stood up. "What??" Nick said as he stood up straight and faced him, then a thought came to mind, "what was she wearing?" Grissom lifted an eyebrow at the question; confused to how he didn't know what his own daughter had been wearing that day. "Nick, she's your daughter," he said as he walked over to the door to his office, "Didn't you notice what she was wearing today?" "Just answer me!!" Nick cryed as she spun around and faced Grissom face to face. "Pink skirt and a white top," he replied, surprised that Nick had actually snapped at him, "Now will you tell me why?" "Because, "Nick mumbled, "They pulled the switch!" he swore under his breath as he walked out and headed down the hall towards where Mally and Kat were working.  
  
*******  
  
Ashton couldn't help but struggle against her restraints. They were way to tight and they were really starting to hurt her. She struggled against the ropes, with no result they remained strong. Ashton took in a deep breath as the door swung open, revealing her captor.  
The man stood in the doorway and only looked like a silhouette to Ashton's sensitive eyes. She moaned and closed her eyes as the light from the hallway entered the room, burning her eyes. The man laughed as he saw the young 16-year-old struggle to get away as her fear became evident.  
"Don't bother to struggle," the man's voice was hard and cold, "You're not going anywhere!" he walked over to her and pulled the gag out of her mouth, then slapped her across the face, making her whimper like an abused dog.  
"What do you want?" she cried, bringing her eyes reluctantly up to meet his, "What have I done?" The man's smiled down at her, which really made her feel uneasy.  
"You were getting way to close to solving your, well, my case," the man replied, "And I can't let that happen, now can I?" he's smile suddenly disappeared, "You smart ass little bitch! I never thought in a million year that a 16-year-old girl would figure it out," he grinned, "But you did!"  
Ashton took in a deep breath and asked the question that had been burning in her mind sense she had awakened, "What are you going to do with me?"  
  
*******  
Nick walked into the lab where Mally sat quietly thinking to herself, about her case and stuff (and stuff means her sister).  
"Why'd you do it?" he demanded.  
"Do what?" Mally asked as she put down her papers.  
"The switch!" She looked away from him, his eyes tarring her apart, "Why did you cover for her?"  
"She wanted to cut work for a bit," she lied, and she knew that he knew it too.  
"I know that she went after the attic killer," Mally looked up, amazed that her father knew, but he was a third level CSI after all. "Mally," his voice went from angry to worried, "I need to know where she went, I need to know everything." He looked down at her, she nodded slowly in agreement.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I realize that this isn't all that long, but there's only so much that I can say. The remanding chapters will be a lot longer (And I know that I've said that before) but there's several problems that occur and a lot of detail coming up that if vital to the story. So keep reading and you'll see that the chapters will get longer. R&R Please! 


	4. In the dark

Nick sat quietly listen to every word that Mally told him about her sister's plans. She told him about her getting the results from Greg and about how she knew where the attic killer was hiding. She told him about her plans to go and check out her suspicions and to make sure she was right before telling anyone about it.  
  
Nick couldn't believe the things that Mally told him and how Ashton had broken almost every rule when it came to checking out a scene.  
  
"She knows better," he mumbled under his breath, then brought his attention up at his other daughter sitting across the table from him, "Do you have any idea where she went?" he crossed his fingers but got a sad Mally shacking her head as a response. He nodded then headed out to Grissom's office, with a short stop on the way. **** Greg sat quietly in the lab, with no work to do for once. He enjoyed it, when it happened. He was listening to his c.d with his headphones on and didn't hear the frantic Nick walk in.  
  
Nick quickly shut off the music and looked him in the eye, "Greg I know that Ashton talks to you, Yes I know, and I need to know where she is," he stopped for a breath when Greg cut in.  
  
"How in the hell did you know?" he asked as he took the headphones off of his head, "I've never told you a thing and I know damn well that she hasn't either," Nick answered the question with a simple 'Because'.  
  
"Did she tell you where she was going??" he asked again, this time more sternly, "I need to know Greg, I don't have much time!" Nick's eyes started to show his worry and Greg gave in.  
  
"I don't know where she's going but I do have the last set of results I gave her," He spun around and grabbed a piece of paper off the table behind him, "I don't know what it'll give ya, but it's all I know." He sighed as he handed Nick the piece of paper. Nick examined it and shook his head.  
  
"Who was working this case with her?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Sara, I think," Greg replied, "If I knew more I'd tell you,"  
  
"I know you would."  
  
***** Ashton sat quietly on the floor, her hands were no longer bound and she was no longer tied to the chair. There was no way out of the small room, except the door that always remained locked. She sighed as she leaned back on the wall. Her captor was easy to get along with, she could have anything she wanted, but she'd have to pay for it. He let her out of the chair after a good punch to the stomach, and gave her food after he beat her into the ground.  
  
Her arms were sore and it hurt to breath, she couldn't take much more of this guys beatings. But there was one last thing she would have to do, one last thing that she would ask for. Like in any hostage case she knew that time was important and she knew that nobody knew where she was. The only way that she'd get threw this w as to get a hold of her father. That would cost her one nasty beating, but she didn't have a choice.  
  
It was an hour later when the man came back to the room, some food in hand. He dropped the food at her feet, then knelt down to talk to her eye to eye.  
  
"Anything else?" Ashton looked up at him, her blue eyes now tiered and scared. She nodded slowly.  
  
"I want to talk with my father," she said low, almost in a whisper, "I'll pay any price you have." It was said reluctantly but loud enough to hear. The man's smile grew as the thoughts of payment ran threw his mind.  
  
"That can be arranged," the man said, his face inches from hers, "But only to say goodbye, or." he stopped for a moment and thought, ".Or you can call your lab tech." Ashton's eyes widened as he said the works.  
  
'Greg,' she thought, 'That perfect, he'll tell dad everything and I wouldn't have to say much, in turn, less of a payment.' She nodded slowly and the man was off with a large smile planted on his face. ******* Nick sat patiently next to Sara as she went threw the details of her case. It was unnerving and he just couldn't help but push her explanation along.  
  
"And that's all we know," she said, finishing her explanation.  
  
"Does this mean anything to you?" he handed her the piece of paper that Greg had handed him earlier that day. Sara nodded.  
  
"I think I do," she mumbled, "this is the results of a blood test. Our victim's blood was found in our suspects car," she continued about how she knew where the man lived, but they would need a warrant to search the place.  
  
"I'm on it," he stood and walked out leave Sara standing alone.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I'm really having a hard time making long chapters (especially with all the school work) but I'm trying. I should have more time over the Halloween weekend to get a good chapter going. R&R 


	5. The Call

Nick waited as patiently as possible for the warrant to come threw. He stood in the long hallway as Grissom called in a few favors.  
  
"We have it Nick," Grissom came out of the small office, a piece of paper in hand, "We can search the house." Nick sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Let's get moving then," he took the piece of paper from Grissom's hand and folded it, then placed it in his jacket pocket, "We don't have much more time, she could be hurt!" Grissom nodded in agreement as both of their beepers went off in a fit of beeping and vibrations. Nick looked down at his beeper and sighed, "It's only Greg," a lump came up in his throat as he could feel the tears building up.  
  
"We'll call him back in the way to the car," Grissom placed a hand on Nick's shoulder as he noticed the sadness build in Nick's eyes. Nick nodded and pulled out his cell phone, he dialed the number and brought the phone to his ear.  
  
*** Greg sat quietly in his lab as again he took the silence to his advantage. He put his headset on and listened to his music as he thought of Ashton and her situation. He couldn't help but feel guilty, even if there was nothing he could do about it. A tear fell down his cheek as he hit the play button on the walkman. Suddenly he could feel the table vibrate as his cell phone went off. He dropped the head set to the table and picked up the phone, his hands shacking and his fingers missing the buttons. Finally after what felt like hours, Greg managed to hit the button and answer the phone.  
  
"Hello," his voice was shacking and cracked as he spoke.  
  
"Greg.." The voice trailed off and he knew right away who it was, "It's me." He knew who it was and was amazed to hear her voice once again.  
  
"Ash, are you alright?" of course she wasn't, but he couldn't help but ask the question anyway.  
  
"Yup," that was Ashton's way of telling him no, but her captor wouldn't know it. She knew how to use her head in times like this.  
  
"Do you want me to get a hold of your dad?" Yet, another backward response.  
  
"Nope," Ashton knew that she needed to said as little as possible so not to anger her captor.  
  
"Ash, the evidence I gave you, would that bring us to you?"  
  
"Yup,"  
  
"Will it help?"  
  
"Nope,"  
  
"I'm calling your father, hold on." Greg hung up and quickly dialed Nick's number. The line happened to be busy, or the phone was turned off, so Greg did the next best thing, Paged him! **********************  
  
"Nick, god tell me that's you," Greg said as he answered his ringing phone. His voice was still shaky and he was sweating bullets.  
  
"Yes Greg it's me," he replied coldly, his mind elsewhere. He looked at his feet when he realized how he had sounded and quickly apologized, "Sorry man, I'm not myself."  
  
"Ya well, I got some news," Greg picked up the piece of paper that had been on his desk for the last couple of days, "Ashton called me and she's alright but we need to hurry." He started, "The sheet that I gave her will help us find her, your best bet is to go to this guys place and look around, but she's not at the house, hurry man she needs you."  
  
"I've got the warrant and I'm on my way," Nick said, some life in his voice, "Thanks Greg,"  
  
"No problem, now move!" **************************************************************  
  
Okay, I know all of my chapter so far have been really short but I promise you that the next one will be much longer..I have exams and junk this week but after that's all done I'll get to work on that chapter, and it will be good! 


	6. Choices

Nick found that Grissom couldn't drive fast enough. His heart was up into his throat and he couldn't stop his stomach from flipping. The thought that Ashton was in any trouble was just to much to bare. They didn't have much time left, as word was spreading fast and the kidnapper would soon get word of there arrival.  
  
"Grissom, can you go any faster?" Nick whined from the passenger seat. Grissom shook his head without a word, knowing that the father beside him was tense and not his usual self. Nick sighed lightly and sat back, his head was spinning and he felt liked if he thought to heard, he explode.  
  
**************************** Greg sat in his chair, wondering how Ashton had possibly called him, and why she was using code. 'The kidnapper must have been in the room' he thought to himself. 'but why would he let her call?' His mind wandered in every which direction as Mally came in.  
  
"Greg." her voice was low, almost a whisper. Greg jumped a little, still in deep thought, ". can I talk to you?" he looked up into her eyes, they were wet and red. He nodded slowly and patted the chair next to him.  
  
"What can I do ya for?" he asked trying to put a smile on his face but she saw right threw him.  
  
"I've made a big mistake..it's about Ashton," her eyes fell to the floor at her feet as another tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"Mally, what is it?" Greg asked, his attention completely on her. His eyes widened, hoping that she had some information that he had withheld, something...anything!  
  
"I should have told dad soon," she mumbled under her breath, "About Ashton being gone....I waited to long." she trailed off suddenly as her voice cracked.  
  
"Mally.." Greg said with a sigh, partly of disappointment and partly because he felt sorry for her, ".you told you father, that's all that matters." He looked down at his phone, it hadn't rung sense she had called him.  
  
"But what if it was too late?" she cried, "What if she's already.." Greg cut her off suddenly.  
  
"No Mally," she jumped, she had never heard Greg raise his voice, never! "She's strong, and will hold on until we can get to her, don't you worry about that!" Mally nodded, but still wasn't convinced. Greg looked up at the girl, so young but still so bright and strong. "Come here!" he pulled her into a tight hug, where she stayed for quite a while.  
  
***************************** Ashton hung up the phone, worried about her 'payment'. She placed it quietly onto the floor infront of her, hoping that her captor wouldn't hear the phone being put down. But her hopes came crashing down as the man turned to face her, a look of disappointment on his face.  
  
"That wasn't very long." he took a couple steps towards her, "unlike my other 'guests'." He used the word loosely, making a cold shiver run down her spin. Ashton shrugged, not really caring what the others had done, after all it had gotten them killed! "The payment of course, will be given to me when I want or need it the most!" Ashton cringed at the sound of that word.need. She nodded slowly in agreement, hoping to god that Greg would soon find her.  
  
The man laughed suddenly as he saw a car speed by the house, lights flashing. Ashton knew that it was her father, headed to the house that would hopefully save her. The man's smiled faded suddenly as he realized their plan.  
  
"They will never found you here!" he told himself, "But the note...the paper..your jacket is all there!" he cursed quietly as he realized that in fact, they could find her once they checked the old house out, that he was slowly being caught. "No difference! I'll simply go down there and get the stuff before they do, then I'll be back to finish you off and plan my next victim," he smiled at himself and laughed as he closed the door and locked it with a loud 'click'.  
  
Ashton couldn't stop herself from cringing as the door closed. She could feel the hot salty tears run down her face and there was nothing that she could do to stop them with her hands tied behind her back. She sobbed quietly as she realized that this could be her final hours, if her father didn't get to that house before her kidnapper did.  
  
************ Nick held on for dear life as Grissom raced down the street towards the house in question. He prayed to god that he wasn't to late and that he still had a chance at saving his daughter's life. He let his mind wonder back to the days when Ashton and Mally were only toddlers and life seemed so much simpler. He'd be there to put them to bed and would always be there in the morning when they woke up. He had his next door neighbor watch the girls while they slept, and he never had to worry about them. But now he was worrying that his daughter, who graduated at the age of 12, would die at the hands of another. He just couldn't hold back the tears any longer, this was just to much to take all at once.  
  
They pulled up to a house that seemed rather small compared to the ones that surrounded it. It was simple and so easy to miss, it blended so well with the others and it surroundings. Nick jumped out of the car just as another pulled up behind him. A man sat in the drivers seat, and Nick knew that he was Ashton's kidnapper.  
  
************* Greg sat quietly in the break room, Mally alseep on the couch. He held in his hand a cup of his famous 'Blue Hawaiian' coffee, which usually would calm his nerves but just wasn't doing it this time. It wasn't long before Sara walked in, frustrated and angry that she had been stuck alone with the case.  
  
"Ashton wouldn't have run off without me knowing," she said as she sat down across from Greg, who was in no mood for her bitching.  
  
"She made a mistake Sara," he said as he put the cup on the table and leaned forward, "we all do!" he glared at her and she shut her mouth just in time to hear Greg's cell phone go off.  
  
"Saunders," he said in a shaky voice. He said nothing more as the conversation went on.  
  
*************** Grissom saw the look on Nicks face change from surprise to anger as his eyes fell on the driver of the red sports car.  
  
"Nick, call Brass." his voice trailed off as he walked to Nick's side, ".Now!"  
  
Nick nodded as he grabbed his cell phone and dialed the numbers without letting his eyes off of the man in front of him. The man in the car, Danny, sat stunned. He was too late! Should he wait and act natural? Should he just speed away and kill the girl before they find everything out?  
  
"There's no answer Gris," Nick said hanging up and looking towards Grissom for the first time since the car had shown up.  
  
"Call Greg, tell him to get back up and to get a hold of Brass," Nick nodded again and dial the lab techs number.  
  
"Greg, it's Nick." Nick's heart raced as the thought of what to tell him, ". call Brass and get him to the address you gave us, and do it as fast as you can!" Nick hung up, not waiting for an answer. "Now what Gris? Do we wait here or go into the house?"  
  
Grissom didn't know the answer to Nick's question. He had never been faced with the choice. What should he do? Wait for Brass, or investigate the house?? ****************************************************************  
  
Exams are finally over and I have two minutes to myself, so I should have the next chapter up sooner than I thought. R&R Please!!! 


	7. The Evidence

Grissom stood there, looking at the man in the car before him. Should he let the man go and look inside the house, or should he just wait for Brass? There's obviously something in the house, or the man wouldn't be here...he had to do something!  
  
Nick was only a foot away from Grissom; the same thoughts going threw his head. Then it hit him, "Griss, you go in the house and I'll wait here for Brass." Grissom took his eyes off the man and brought them to Nick, thought about what he had said, then shook his head.  
  
"You go in the house, I'll stay here," he wasn't about to give Nick the chance to actually meet this guy, not with his temper, which he seldom shown. Nick nodded and picked up his kit, and slowly headed into the house. He opened the front door and looked inside. He had his flashlight on and slowly checked every square inch of the house. His light fell on several things that belonged to Ashton, everything from her jacket to her, to a personal note that the kidnapper had made to himself...Stokes at 2:00pm, outside house. He had waited for her...but how had he known?  
  
Danny couldn't believe his eyes; they had actually split up. So should I stay here like a sitting duck? He thought to himself as he put both hands on the steering wheel. He made his decision...get out of there! ****************************** Brass had gotten the call from Nick, but was in the middle of a meeting and couldn't possibly answer it. But he took the call when he got a second call, this time from Greg. There was no reason for Greg to call him, it must have been important.  
  
"Brass," he said after excusing himself from the table and apologizing for the interruption.  
  
"Nick and Grissom need you, Now!" Greg said quickly and as brave sounding as he could. He gave Brass the address and hung up the phone before Brass could even answer. He sighed and walked off, knowing that he'd never be able to explain this to the people in the meeting. He'd never be able to get out of helping Nick, this was his kid after all, but jigging a meeting wasn't going to just blow off either. ************************** Nick picked up the note; it defiantly wasn't Ashton's handwriting. But still Nick had no clue how Danny could have possibly known about Ashton...or was it Ashton he wanted? Nick thought for a moment, it wasn't Mally, she never leaves the lab. He couldn't be the target, he wasn't on the case, which leaves Ashton. What had she done to deserve any of this? Had she met him before he kidnapped her? ***************************** Grissom stayed outside, looking at the car in front of him. He could hear police sirens in the distance and knew that Brass was close by. He looked Danny in the eye and couldn't believe it. The kidnapper was Danny Rave! He and Ashton had interviewed him a couple of weeks ago, which explains how he knew Ashton, and why she became his next victim...but there was no evidence on him, no fingerprints, blood or hair. All the evidence they had pointed to another man, Chris Gaudin. Danny had no motive...this made no sense! Unless Danny was a copycat, but then, why did he do it? He was in the clear.  
  
Brass's car pulled up and blocked Danny in the driveway, so much for just leaving now! Danny swallowed hard, he was done for now.  
  
"This better be good Gil," Brass said walking up to the passenger side of Danny's car, "I just walked out on a meeting to be here. Don't tell me that I just put my ass on the line for a warrant," Brass was obviously frustrated and wasn't in the mood for games.  
  
"No warrant Jim," Grissom replied, "We want this guy arrested. We believe that he was the one that kidnapped Ashton and that he may know where she is," he pointed to Danny, which made his heart jump. He had gotten away once, but now t might just be the end for him.  
  
"Why did I do that favor?" Danny asked himself as he slammed down on the steering wheel, "Chris isn't worth this!" ********************************* Ashton sat quietly on the floor in the attic, her cell. She had just noticed the temperature drop and was now only starting to really feel cold. Her hands had gone numb hours ago from being tied behind her back for so long, her legs shook uncontrollably as her nerves got the better half of her. What if they never find me? She thought, but shook her head and pushed the thought aside. They will! She told herself, Dad will find me!!  
  
*********************************  
  
Nick was puzzled to say the least. The letter that he had found and bagged wasn't in Ashton's hand writing, but then again it could be from anyone. He walked by a chair in the kitchen with a jacket slung over it, Ashton's jacket. He picked it up slowly, not wanting to ruin any evidence that may be on it and bagged it also. His heart raced and his stomach ached at the thought of having to deal with the possibility that Ashton may be his next case.  
  
The house was spotless, except the living room where a struggle had obviously taken place. There was blood covering the couch, floor and coffee table. Nick slowly brought out a swab and took a sample of each section, then returned the samples to his kit where he could give them to Greg to run. How could I have let this happen? He asked himself while packing up the kit. How could I have let my little girl get hurt like this? He couldn't believe himself. He had gotten into his work to the point where he didn't even notice what his kids where doing, this wasn't right! God, let Ashton be alive! *********************************** Danny could see Brass talking with Grissom, and was able to make out the word 'arrest' in their conversation. Damn it! He thought, Now what? He thought for a moment longer and came up with the idea to run, but just as he set his mind to it and just as he put his hand on the car door to open it, Brass came up to the car window. He tapped it lightly and motioned for Danny to come out.  
  
"Danny, you are under arrest for the murder of Ashton Stokes. You have the right to remain silent..." Danny stood out of the car shock out of his mind. Dead?? Did she really die? 


End file.
